fairy tail universo 23
by Mc Rms
Summary: un reinicio , si es que llegaste aqui buscando respuestas. fairy tail universo 23 :)


** CAPITULO 1 RENACIENDO **

-¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?-

Natsu limpiando sus ojos miro sus pequeñas manos "¿Cómo?" Lágrimas comenzaban a correr de sus ojos cuando miro a su alrededor.

"la cueva donde viví yo y Igneel" Natsu no podía creer lo que pasaba, por su mente recorrían todos los recuerdos de sus amigos, de fairy tail, de los enemigos que derroto, de todo el tiempo que busco a su padre.

Recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, llevando solo un pantalón corto, Natsu identifico que su cuerpo era otra vez el de un niño, ninguna cicatriz, ningún musculo que su cuerpo de 18 años alguna vez tuvo estaba.

Natsu se levantó del suelo, reconocía este lugar este lugar a la perfección, todo estaba de la misma forma que él e Igneel tenían "Quizás es un regalo después de la muerte".

Natsu comenzó a sentir un ardor en su pecho que rápidamente se convertía en un dolor atronador, como si rayos circularan por dentro de su cuerpo, Natsu comenzó a gritar de dolor.

Natsu que la única vez que fue quemado fue cuando lucho contra el god Slayer sintió el mismo dolor al momento en que su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas.

(A la distancia)

Igneel que se encontraba cazando pensaba en su pequeño hijo "maldito Natsu comes como un dragón, me haces cazar demasiado" su pequeño niño estaba creciendo ya muy pronto y ya podría enseñarle magia y a leer e escribir.

Mientras viajaba un malestar desconocido lo aquejaba, un pulso de magia desconocido recorría el aire y podía sentir que su origen era su cueva "¡NATSU!" aumentando su velocidad, Igneel se preparó para luchar.

Cuando llego Igneel a la cueva quedo aterrado, su pequeño Natsu se encontraba tirado en el suelo en un muy mal estado "¿Qué te ocurrio Natsu?" Igneel tomo suavemente a Natsu en sus manos, su corazón seguía latiendo pero lentamente. Los brazos, piernas, torso y cabeza de Natsu se encontraban con quemaduras fuertes que dejaban al aire su carne y gran parte de su piel ya no estaba. Su brillante pelo roza solo mostraba pequeños mechones de lo que era, Igneel furioso buscaba cualquier pista del causante de esto.

-Igneel-

Igneel escucho la débil voz de Natsu, suavemente movía sus pequeñas manos para tocar las suyas.

-estoy tan feliz de volver a verte-

Igneel no podía comprender las lágrimas que corrían por la cara de Natsu, las pequeñas manos de Natsu apretaban con fuerza su garra trasmitiéndole un gran sentimiento de felicidad "¿Qué te ha ocurrido Natsu?".

(Varias horas después)

Igneel no podía creer lo que veía, sus instintos nunca le fallaban, después de toda la magia que sentía era casi una copia perfecta de la suya. Natsu su pequeño niño que no conocía nada de magia y tampoco había comenzado su entrenamiento para dominar la magia dragón Slayer ya era un dragón Slayer de fuego.

Las grandes quemaduras que habían destruido la piel de Natsu ahora solo eran manchones oscuros que estaban dispersos por su cuerpo. Su pelo había vuelto a crecer aún así dejando algunas partes sin pelo.

-Esto es increíble-

Igneel podía sentir la magia recorriendo el cuerpo de Natsu, era la de un dragón Slayer, un dragón Slayer de fuego. Las quemaduras que Natsu había sufrido eran hechas por su propia magia, Natsu podía crear las llamas de un dragón pero no era inmune a ellas, su cuerpo estaba generando más magia de la normal que había envuelto el cuerpo de Natsu de forma involuntaria dejándolo en este estado pero ahora mismo estaba haciendo que se curara de forma acelerada.

Aun las palabras de Natsu navegaban en su mente. Como si no lo hubiera visto en años aunque solo él se fue hace algunas horas, tendría que esperar a que Natsu despertara para hacerle algunas preguntas.

Igneel comenzó a preparar el animal que había cazado, lo había dejado de lado y ahora recién planeaba comenzar a despellejar para comerlo. Unos minutos después el animal se estaba cocinando a fuego lento.

-Carneeeeeeeeeee-

Igneel miro como Natsu comenzó arrastrarse hacia la carne, estaba a punto de tocar el fuego y quemarse de nuevo pero lo detuvo.

-cálmate Natsu a la carne le falta todavía-

-Carneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

-¡TE DIJE QUE ESPERARAS MOCOSO GLOTÓN!-

En un pequeño arranque de enojo, Igneel lanzo a Natsu contra la pared de la cueva, olvidando el estado que encontraba.

Natsu choco con la cabeza y despertó de sueño ya que por puro instinto olio la carne y comenzó a acercarse a ella. Froto su cabeza y miro a Igneel.

-viejo maldito mi cabeza me duele-

Natsu le tomo unos segundos frotándose la cabeza para darse cuenta quien estaba frente a él. Rápidamente las lágrimas cayeron y se lanzó de golpe abrazar a su padre.

-IGNEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-

Igneel se sorprendió por el cariño y la felicidad que desbordaba Natsu mientras lo abrazaba, devolvió su abrazo y froto su cabeza.

-cálmate chico estoy aquí no iré a ningún lado-

Natsu que podía sentir las duras escamas de su padre, el calor que siempre lo hacía dormir y el suave palpite de su corazón dejo todo eso lado al recordar algo desastroso. Mirando hacia arriba, chocando sus miradas, Natsu hablo.

-me dejaste-

Igneel no supo que decir ante las palabras duras que decía Natsu, sus ojos no mentían, el corazón de Natsu cargaba un gran peso que ahora le mostraba como si tuviera su corazón en sus manos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Natsu con su cabeza agachada apoyada en el vientre de su padre esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta que por 18 años mantuvo en su corazón, encerrada bajo su sonrisa esperando el momento para salir.

-¿Por qué?-

Igneel no sabía que decir, su pequeño niño mostraba una actitud y sentimientos que alguien de su edad no debería tener, sus palabras calaban en su pecho ya que podía percibir que todos esos sentimientos llevaban mucho tiempo guardado.

-¿Natsu que te ocurre?-

-DEJATE DE MIERDAS IGNEEL Y DIME-

Natsu se separó de Igneel y apretó sus puños envolviéndolos en llamas inconscientemente, la ira que sentía bloqueaba el dolor por la quemaduras que se auto producía.

-Natsu detente te estas lastimando-

Natsu al segarse por su ira ataco a Igneel.

Igneel no podía creer lo que ocurría. Su hijo tenía su corazón roto y él era el causante, cada golpe de Natsu le dejaba ver todo el tiempo que Natsu lo busco, que mantuvo la esperanza de poder verlo, del momento en que despertó y él no estaba, de cada noche que lloro hasta dormirse. su hijo cargaba un gran peso en su corazón

Por primera vez en muchos años, Igneel dejó caer lágrimas por el daño que le había causado a su propio hijo.

Natsu que no podía mover sus brazos por el dolor que en sus manos, cayó hacia el frente apoyándose en su padre, dejando que la inconsciencia lo haga dormir.

Igneel suavemente tomo a Natsu entre sus brazos y se preparó para dormir junto a él con un único pensamiento "no abandonar nunca a Natsu".

**CAPITULO 2 CONFRONTACIÓN **

Las semanas pasaron y todo cambio, Igneel sintió que su pequeño niño desapareció y fue remplazado por un malhumorado joven. Natsu no comía con él ya que el mismo cazaba para comer, ya no hablaban, solo se dirigían algunas miradas.

Igneel se sentía decaído, no tenía hambre, ni ganas de salir de la cueva, cada vez que trataba de hablar con Natsu este lo ignoraba, trataba de idear un plan para poder entablar una charla pero cada vez que miraba sus ojos seguía viendo lo mismo "me abandonaste" esas palabras se repetían fuertemente una y otra vez en su mente.

Ya no podía seguir así tenía que hacer algo.

Igneel estaba acostado en el suelo de la cueva esperando que Natsu volviera de cazar, el mismo se sorprendió cuando fue la primera vez. Un pequeño niño acechando y matando animales que fácilmente eran 10 o 15 veces su propio peso, era muy bello verlo. Aun sin saber cómo obtuvo su magia dragón Slayer Igneel estaba orgulloso por el control que ya tenía, con el paso de las semanas se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Natsu sufrió algunos cambios.

Natsu había crecido algunos centímetros, sus brazos y piernas eran más largos y ya mostraba sus ojos rasgados. La magia dragón Slayer que latía dentro de él estaba convirtiendo el cuerpo de Natsu en el de un dragón sin la necesidad de entrenamiento.

Aun así seguía sufriendo quemaduras por sus propias llamas.

Natsu entro a la cueva arrastrando un animal, por su cuerpo había moretones y cortes corriendo, muestras de que el animal dio lucha pero eso solo hacia enorgullecer más a Igneel.

-Natsu tenemos que hablar-

Natsu no lo miro y solo dejo el animal a un lado y se sentó junto a él sin mirarlo.

-Natsu tienes que contarme que te paso, desde varias semanas que no eres el mismo, eres un niño de 5 años pero no te comportas como uno. Por favor dime que te ocurre-

Natsu miro a los ojos de su padre y podía ver preocupación e incertidumbre. Natsu quería hablar pero seguía enojado, enojado por perder a sus amigos, enojado por no poder haber hecho nada, enojado por encontrar a Igneel de este modo y de la forma en que el quería.

Aun así seguía sin entender el porqué de esto, él porque de volver a esta cueva y volver a ser un niño. Sabía que solo no podría obtener respuestas pero ahora estaba con Igneel y si todo parecía seguir igual él podría descubrir porque lo abandono y el porqué de paso esto.

-yo no era niño ya habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve aquí contigo en esta cueva donde me enseñaste magia. Era un mago de fairy tail, tenía misiones recorriendo el país de Fiore con mis amigos, buscando cualquier rastro de ti pero nunca encontré nada. No importaba por donde fuera todos decían lo mismo-

\- los dragones desaparecieron hace cientos de años ya no queda ninguno. Ni siquiera creían que era un dragón Slayer y decían que era una magia pérdida-

Natsu se detuvo y miro fijamente a Igneel.

-yo morí Igneel, junto a todos mis amigos. Mientras sentía como mi vida se escapaba y un sueño intenso se apoderaba de mí, maldecía por mi debilidad como un dragón Slayer ya que no pude hacer nada para defendedlos y también porque nunca pude encontrarte-

Natsu se limpió las lágrimas que estaban en sus mejillas.

-Cuando sentí que todo desaparecía desperté aquí como si toda mi vida hubiera sido un sueño y nada hubiera pasado-

Igneel escuchó atentamente todo lo que dijo Natsu y saco una conclusión que podría justificar sus pensamientos.

-¿Natsu que recuerdas de cuando eras un niño?-

Natsu tomo aire y junto sus manos.

-vivimos tu y yo en esta cueva, me enseñaste a leer y escribir y me enseñaste magia dragón Slayer de fuego. Pasó el tiempo y tú desapareciste dejándome una bufanda, yo te espere por muchos días en la cueva pero nunca volviste y cuando salí a buscarte me perdí y termine en un bosque donde me encontró el abuelo Makarov que me llevo a fairy tail donde viví hasta tener 18 años y morir-

"entonces aceptamos el plan de Anna" Igneel descubrió que Natsu había retrocedido en el tiempo en el momento después de morir, justo al momento en el que era un niño.

-Natsu tu retrocediste en el tiempo, no entiendo como ya que nadie es capaz hacerlo pero te paso debe significar algo-

Igneel se acercó a Natsu y toco su cabeza.

-se te dio una segunda oportunidad Natsu-

Natsu abrió sus ojos por las palabras de su padre.

-y yo te ayudare a cambiar tu futuro-

Natsu abrazo a su padre.

Igneel mientras abrazaba a su hijo pensaba en todo lo que tendría que hacer para poder enviar al futuro a Natsu por sus propios medios sin seguir el plan de Anna.

Las semanas pasaban y Igneel comenzaba a pensar en un plan para volver a Natsu un dragón Slayer más poderoso, hablando con el descubrió que el recordaba perfectamente su entrenamiento y al momento en el que lo relato para Igneel fue como si sus pensamientos fueran dichos a él.

Igneel planeaba comenzar el entrenamiento de Natsu en 1 año más y llevarlo donde Anna para que viajara al futuro 2 años después de que terminara su entrenamiento junto con los demas dragon slayers. Ahora no haría eso ya que Natsu es un dragón Slayer solo se enfocaría en aumentar su dominio sobre la misma mientras el encontraba la forma de mandarlo al futuro "solo pensarlo hace que me estrese".

-Natsu mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento, Natsu ya que eres un dragón Slayer tu entrenamiento será totalmente diferente-

Natsu estaba comiendo carne y espero tragar para responder.

-en que será diferente-

Igneel nunca espero a decir estas palabras, menos a su hijo.

-te enseñare como matar dragones-

Natsu dejo de comer y miro fijamente a su padre.

-¿Por qué?-

Igneel tomo un pedazo de carne y se lo comió de un bocado.

-¿te asesino un dragón?-

Natsu agacho su cabeza y después de unos segundos asintió.

-sé que esto va en contra de mucho de lo que te enseñe Natsu pero esto es la siguiente fase de ser un dragón Slayer ya que tú ya dominas en si la magia sería inútil un entrenamiento normal-

Igneel y Natsu terminaron de comer y se posicionaron para dormir para dormir.

-Mañana iremos a ver a alguien-

Después de eso Natsu e Igneel no hablaron más y se durmieron. Natsu se acostó entre los brazos de Igneel pensando en que sería de diferente esta vez con su entrenamiento.

(Al día siguiente)

Un poco antes de que saliera el sol Igneel despertó moviéndose lentamente para no despertar a Natsu aunque este despertó aun así con los suaves movimientos de este.

-entonces hacia dónde vamos-

Igneel agito un poco sus alas y camino hacia la salida de la cueva dando una fuerte respiración tomando todos los olores de su territorio.

-hacia el norte-

Natsu se subió al lomo de Igneel y este emprendió vuelo.

Mientras volaban Natsu tomo valor y comenzó a hacerle algunas preguntas a su padre.

-Igneel ¿Cómo puedo dominar la dragón forcé?-

Igneel se sorprendió por esa pregunta pero no le extraño después de todo era su hijo.

-Natsu yo no sé mucho eso ya que esa parte de la magia fue inventada por los primeros humanos que dominaron la magia dragón Slayer y solo los dragón slayer son capaces de llegar a ese estado-

Natsu se sorprendió por eso, significaba que habían existido más dragón Slayer.

-¿Dónde están esos dragón Slayer?-

-muertos o enloquecidos, la magia dragón Slayer vuelve locos con el tiempo a los humanos que la usan volviéndolos dragones y abandonando su humanidad-

Natsu no sabía ese lado de su magia siempre pensó que no tenía costos por usarla.

-¿yo me volveré un dragón?-

-no yo no permitiré que eso pase Natsu después de todo dijiste que usaste tu magia hasta los 18 años y nunca te volviste loco-

Natsu se dio cuenta del punto de su padre.

-¿Por qué en el futuro no hay dragones?-

Igneel no quería responder esto porque la respuesta la dedujo después de escuchar el primer relato de Natsu. Su ira hervía de solo pensar en él.

-Agnologia un dragón Slayer enloquecido que se volvió un dragón comenzó a matar a todos los dragones y dragón slayers. Él vive para matar sin piedad, sin criterio, sin una pisca de bondad-

Igneel se dio cuenta de que Natsu tuvo un cambio repentino al escuchar el nombre de Agnologia, no preguntaría ya que el mismo cargaba con cosas que no quiere recordar ligadas con ese monstruo.

-Igneel que tengo que hacer más ser más fuerte-

Igneel se rio por las palabras de su hijo. Ya llevaban bastante recorrido y ya era el momento de comenzar su entrenamiento.

-prepárate Natsu-

* * *

Hola este es un proyecto que tratare de concluirlo.

siempre me atrajo la idea de el viaje en el tiempo en fairy tail, esa ideas fueron alimentadas por fanfic y bueno aquí estoy.

esta historia tomara un rumbo diferente ya que toda la historia cambiara, las lineas temporales no serán las mismas y eso generan alteraciones en personajes principales,antagonicos y algunos villanos.

lo que tengo planeado se dará a mostrar en la saga de la torre y edolas.

veran a una lucy OP bien chingona

espero que les guste y sus opiniones serán bienvenidas ya que si lees esto es porque te gusta fairy tail y conoces de la serie y en algún momento pensaste una loca historia alterna a canon original.

rmc se despide deseándoles un feliz día :)

(perdón por las faltas ortográficas)


End file.
